


100 KXK Shorts

by deadstuck



Series: 100 kxk shorts [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 10:32:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadstuck/pseuds/deadstuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I really ship KennyxKyle, and there isnt really much fanfiction or fanart out there for my favourite South Park pairing. I figured I'd try to a challenge - write 100 kxk shorts!</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 KXK Shorts

**Author's Note:**

> So this is something that happened to me in real life - well, most of did. He didn't quite kiss me butttt that's not the point. It's still cute. I imagine them to be 15 here, just as I and the significant other are.

I guess you could say there was tension between the two of us. The words I'm thinking of are 'sexual tension', but there wasnt really any of that. It was a good tension, a sort acknowledgment that hung in the air between us. It's the feeling I get when his skin brushes on mine, and my muscles seem to tense and melt at the same time. It was the way his hounds found mine under the blankets, the way his fingers traced the skin of my arms and ran circles on my thighs. It was the way I felt his heart beat in his chest as I rested my head back against him, the way he very gently shifted his pose so my body was brought ever closer to his. It was every slight touch, every smile and glance. It was there in way I sat up quickly, and he followed, arms instinctively wrapping themselves around my waist, pulling me back, leaning his head into to mine, playfully nibbling on the side of my ear. It was the way none of the others even seemed to notice - it was cold in the cabin. Why shouldn't Kenny and Kyle sit under the old blanket together? The bean chair was relatively small - Kyle had to sit in Kenny's lap, it was inevitable. It was the way Kenny could focus all of his attention on me, and yet still participate actively in conversation. It was so obvious to me - and yet no one noticed. Not even Cartman. 

It was the way he followed me when I went to go make drinks. I offered - it was my house after all. It was freezing outside of the cabin, but the path between there and my house was short. I didn't even notice Kenny behind me, he was so swift on his feet. It was only when I was looking through cupboards for mugs that his arms found me, slipping around my waist from behind. I jumped a little, and he chuckled softly. I spun in his arms, and his eyes met mine. His eyes were the brightest of blues, with dashes of cyan and rings of turquoise and yellow, and perhaps even black around the edge of his iris, as if someone had shakily gone over the lines with watery felt pen. He blows in my face, cool air against my cheeks. My own eyes snap shut - he chuckles. 

It was the way his lips found mine in that moment of darkness. The way his arms tightened around me, pressing my chest against his own. It was the way his blonde hair felt between my fingers as I found my arms around his neck, hands in his hair as he held me to him. If you've ever been kissed by a person so full of hot passion before, you'll know the feeling. The way you can feel happiness swelling in your chest, cheeks on fire, heart racing, lips moving against the others as if that was how it was always meant to be. 

It was there in that moment. It was me, and him, and no one else. It was then I knew that I had fallen so desperately in love.


End file.
